A Birthday Gift
by Freddie Munchkin Fresnel
Summary: Severus Snape discovers some birthdays are better than others.


"A BIRTHDAY GIFT"

The cold pale light of the earl morning January sun broke through the dismal grey sky and illuminated the charred timbers and sodden ash heaps scattered about the frozen ground." Too bad the music collection perished, could really use Verdi's "Requiem" right now." he thought to himself. He'd been able to salvage most of his precious library. Irreplaceable ancient tomes of Wizardy, first editions of Byron, Tolkien, Dickinson, Twain, and Poe, Signed scientific treatises from the last four centuries, and the Bard's Folio, were now safely ensconced in his private lair back at school.

Out of sheer malicious spite, Wormtail, as a "Fond Farewell", had torched "Spinner's End". "Too bad I was unaware of his despicable deed during "The Final Battle". At least Rubeus and Remus took care of letting Pettigrew receive the reward he so richly deserved!" he chuckled grimly.

"Enough maudlin reverie! Tybylt! Tybylt Hear Dunderhead! Now where has that dratted half-breed gone today?"

A lithe long legged feline of midnight hue comes bursting through the scorched limb-ed brambles with a muddy chain dangling from his mimouth.

"There you are addle pate. Let's have a look at what you are dragging about." As he cleans the grime encrusted object, he lets out a soft, "Oh, My!"

"Severus!" cries Remus Lupin, breaking the professor's reverie. "Minerva said I'd probably find you here. She hates to bother you this weekend, but she needs you back rather urgently. Apparently, the Creevey Clan"…..

"Say no more! interjects Severus. "Those idiots have more enthusiasm than brains or ability. I never thought I'd say I miss the dratted Weasley Duo, but at least they had talent and imagination! Those cretins who miserably attempt to emulate them are precisely why I am only teaching the upper three years in Potions and DADA!"

"Sorry to intrude." apologizes Lupin. "What you're holding looks interesting. Magical?"….

…."Only to me Remus, only to me. Actually it's my birthday present from this furry lump drapes around my neck purring. It's my mother's Golden Gobstone locket. It's all that's left me besides the books. Her "Pride and Joy"- she sent it to me by owl on my twelfth birthday. What a glorious day! Until after dessert when the Headmaster called me to his study. My mum as gone, broke her neck on the cellar steps."

…….. "Severus? Would you like to come round for a drop with me and Tonks tonight?"…

"Thanks, but I think I'll just relax, editing my textbook. You're a good man Remus."

….."You too Severus, you too"….

….Enough! Hogwarts Calls! Lead on, Minister of the Werewolf Liaison Office!'….

…."Oh, Minerva did say not to dawdle, so she provided me with a Portkey.", he says as he reaches into his haversack and pulls out a rather battered witch's hat topped by a moth-eaten stuffed vulture.

….. Very funny Remus, Amusing." Severus replies drolly.

…"Shall we go?" Lupin smirks.

With a Whoosh and a Thump the gentleman land ungainly sprawled on the floor of the Hogwarts Great Hall.

…"Ah, there you are Professor Snape!" booms Kingsley Shacklebolt as he reaches down and hauls Severus to his feet. (Tybylt indignantly jumps back to his favorite perch)… "We've been waiting for you!"

… Minister, it's a pleasure to see you but what have those cretins done to warrant your…" Suddenly, Severus stops and gazes around the hall. The entire school is assembled in full dress robes. Two Phoenix are perched on the back of the throne-like chair, center of the dais. The remaining Order of the Phoenix members and Ministry officials are scattered throughout the room.

Everyone is smiling and staring at him! Quickly he turns back to the Minister of Magic who begins to intone, "Now Professor Severus Snape, it is my great honor and privilege on behalf of the Wizarding Community in recognition of your Service and Meritorious Valor to award you this" ORDER OF MERLIN FIRST CLASS."

Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Written by Julie Ann Summy January 2006

Author note-Tybylt, was my Alpha Cat. He passed away last year at age 17.


End file.
